Transformers- Sin's Turn
by Apha1wolvespack5
Summary: (Has OC's Bumblebee x OC) 'Jess looked at her then back to the side walk. "I'm not messing around, remember the 'All Spark?" Jess asked whipping her sticky hand off on Sins blood red shirt. Sin pushed her hand away and nodded "yeah?" asking as she straighten her shirt. "Well, now don't get mad but I know where the Witwicky glasses-'
1. Progress

(Sorry about this chapter it's a bit crummy but the next one will be better)

It was a nice sunny day. Skies blue, warm air, cool breeze. The day itself seemed perfect. As it should for summer was just coming into term. A large brown van like vehicle with the logo 'UPS' labeled to its sides. It soon comes to a stop in front of an apartment complex. A girl looking like she was about twenty-one.

She had chocolate brown wavy hair that landed on her shoulders. Her skin was pale creamy texture but not to an extremely pale point. Her eyes a grayish blue like a couple fading stars. She walked up to the building earning unwanted whistles from the creep elderly men sitting on the loan in the front. She opens the front door and headed up the stairs until she reached the thread floor and pounded her fist onto a door.

Soon another girl looking the same age but much paler then the one now standing at her door. This girl had short slightly wavy black hair that went to the base of her neck. Her eyes are a deep blue that faded inward into a brighter blue. This girl rubbed her eyes before looking down slightly at the other girl. Noticing the girl's outfit of brown shorts and a button up, short sleeves shirt.

"Ugh this is too early, Jess" the black haired girl sleepily groan complaining to the delivery girl. "Sin seriously your already dressed just come on already" Jess argued rolling her eyes with a playful huff then turns to leave. Sin pats her hair down, locks the door before following after her. The girls leave the building Jess opens the back door to the van letting Sin climb in. Jess shuts it then got into the driver seat starting the engine then off they went.

Jess used Sin as a delivering tool. She the driver and Sin using her strength/ speed to easily deliver three times faster. The work day went by fast with them doing a couple rounds for delivery earning good money. After the packages were delivered and the work day done Jess drove into the Jack in the Box drive through. Sin huffs "I hate it here!" Jess laughs and looks at her. "You're not human remember so it's not like you're eating here." Sin snorts. After getting the food Jess stops at an auto body shop and goes In. she comes back out with a bottle of oil.

Jess climbed back into the van and hands Sin the oil but then takes the bottle of oil away and open it sticking a bending straw into it then gave it back. Sin groaned loudly as she took a gulp from the oil. "Jess lets go home already" Sin growls lowly resting her head against the back of her hand as her elbow rested one the window ledge as she now sat in the passenger seat. Jess rolled her eyes and silently mocked Sin's grumpy attitude. Jess sighed to herself she felt sorry for her dear friend. After all being an autobot trapped in human skin must be difficult.

Clearing her throat "Sin…I understand you're worried…" Jess started to calmly say but stopped to take a pause as she parked the van in her work's parking lot. Returning shortly to walk back home with Sin who waited outside for her. "Sin what I was trying to say is not to worry for I believe I've found another way to remove your um 'problem'." Jess stated with a goofy grin and proud tone. Sin drops a brown paper bag that now held the bottle of oil. Her face turned from a slightly irritated scowl into a shocked mouth dropping look. Jess nearly spat out the soda she was currently sipping on in reaction of Sin's facial expression.

Shaking her head, Sin straightened up and searches Jess's face for what she said could be a joke or something. Jess looked at her then back to the side walk. "I'm not messing around, remember the 'All Spark'?" Jess asked whipping her sticky hand off on Sins blood red shirt. Sin pushed her hand away and nodded "yeah?" asking as she straighten her shirt. "Well, now don't get mad but I know where the Witwicky glasses are and who has them plus I've known for two months now." Jess says with a caution voice trying to make herself smaller then she was already.

Sin growls loudly as curse words flare out. Jess throws her hands into the air in surrender giving her a nerves smile. "I hide it for a good reason. See I found the glasses on EBay at first I thought they just be normal glasses but then I hacked the account that lead me to the user's home computer. Soon I found out the seller was no other then a descendent from Archibald Witwicky. After finding out this I sent out to find the seller on any chatrooms I can get into. Only to find their Facebook account." Jess started to explain to a now calmer more interested Sin. "I eventually made friends with the seller named Samuel Witwicky. He's a bit younger than us by a year or two but we can pass as his age easy. Well I can at least but here's the good part he's invited me to come hang out during the summer." Jess finished saying them now at home.

Opening the door to the building Jess noticed Sin wasn't next to her anymore. Looking back she saw Sin standing in the road staring off into the pavement covered surroundings seemingly in deep thought. Jess sighed to herself displaying sadness while going to grab her friend from the street. She dragged her into the apartment before getting her travel bags ready. Sin watched blinded by her thoughts then "Wait just you? How will that help me if I'm not there? And he probably just wants to get into your pants." she butted in. "No he doesn't I already went over the whole 'I'm not looking for a relationship right now' thing and I've told him about you so it be fine if you come along" Jess answered while she finished her packing.

"WHAT?! You told him!" Sin panicked over her friend's reckless action. "No, no, no, not that part about you now calm down its a couple hour drive so let's go get a rental car" Jess shacks her head with a grin playing at her lips.


	2. First We Meet

The drive took at least two and a half hours to get to Samuel's home city. It took another extra hour just to find his house. And if that wasn't enough he wasn't home lucky for them though Sam had told his parents about them coming over today. Jess pulled up, parking in front of his house, right as Jess got out of the car his dad had walked out of the house. He stopped and looked at them for a moment probably wondering why the two friends of his son were girls and not boys.

He recovered from his shocked like state then walked up to them interdicting himself. "Hey I'm Ron Witwicky" Ron Sam's father held out his hand for a hand shake. "Hello I'm Jess and this is my…sister Sin. We're Samuel's friends" Jess explains gesturing to Sin who is pasted out in the back seat. "Sorry but Sam not here I going to go pick him up from school right now" Ron says letting go of Jess's hand and walking to his small green topless car. Jess watches him drive off then got her phone out to text Sam about them being at his house.

Within minutes his texts back bragging about how his dad is taking him to get him his first car. Moment later he demands they to come help him with his father. His text had a nearly irritated feel to it. Jess sighed softly and got into the car before driving off to the address Sam gave her. Driving up and parking in front of a used car dealership. She got out and waved at him in return he jogs over and greets her.

"Hey, hi, hey Jess nice to meet you in person finally." Samuel greets with a twitchy and an irritated behavior. He was bit of a scrawny boy with tan skin and nearly black/brown hair. His copper eyes studied Jess's figure and outfit before resting on her face. Jess smiled then remembered her sleeping friend. Opening the back seat door to wake her Sam looked in with a questioning look.

Sin was now twitching some mumbling it was clear she was having a nightmare. "Oh no um Samuel-" Jess started to say but Sam interrupted her "Sam you can just call me Sam" Sam says looking from Sin to her. Suddenly a wave of electricity shocked through Sin from the device on her back. Sin springs up in a whirl of speed lunging out of the back seat tackling Sam sending them both flipping over a car and landing in the used car lot.

Sam freaking out with grunts and screams both in frustration and panic. Ron and the dealership owner, Bobby Bolivia, come rushing over trying to help free him from Sin's panicking attacks. Bobby an odd person to sum up comes up to Sin and attempts to grab her arm and remove her from a struggling Sam. Though it was a failed attempt as Sin placed a hand on his chest pushing with a force that set him flying onto a hood of another car. Sin sat up now kneeling over a pinned Sam. She held up her right arm its fist closed pointing it like it was some kind of gun or cannon back and forth between Ron and Bobby. A loud honk sounded out to them stopping and shocking everyone. Like if it was a plea or maybe a warning to stop her from further damage.

Sanity seems to come back to her now as she starts to lower her fist and see's Sam below her. Jess runs over to them and yanked Sin off Sam before pushing her away some. "I'm so sorry about her she suffers from night terrors" Jess Waves her hands in a rushed apologue to Sam, Ron, and well Bobby too. "I-I'm sorry…really I am" Sin stuttered some as she avoid eye contact feeling guilty and groggy. Ron helped his son up and Bobby announced he was fine then laughed it off as if this situation happened often.

Sin wonders away from the group towards where the nose had come from. Now in the back of the car lot mumbling to herself. Ron, Sam, and Bobby start talking with Jess who excused herself from them to check on Sin. Finding her standing in front of a faded yellow bug. Sin mumbled something about her dreams. Jess starts whispering to her when Sin looked up with an odd look staring at a yellow and black 1977 Chevrolet Camaro.

Jess turned slowly towards the car as Sin approached it ignoring her friend and set a hand onto its hood. The hood seemed warm to the touch well warmer than it should have been for an unused car on a summer day. Sweeping her hand gently across the hood it felt as if it vibrated to the touch almost as if it got chills from it. "What is it?" Jess asked with a whisper as she walked up slowly next to Sin. Right then Bobby's voice comes ringing out startling them. He backend the rest of the group toward said car.

Sin quickly removing her hand and stepping away from the car. Sam walks up to the car though jumped some when he noticed Sin was near him. Sin saw this then looked away. Sam checked out the car before getting inside he expected the inside and steering wheel. The girls watched the boys argue about the car, its 'custom' paint job, and its price. Earning a laugh from Jess and an irritated groan from Sin.

Sin touches the hood again but this time the passenger's door swings open knocking over a display of motor oil and denting the bug next to it. Sin looks up at this throwing her hands in an 'I didn't do it' motion but laughed at the whole thing returning her smile again. They all look at her as Jess turns to face the boys and giggled with her friend to disarm the awkward feeling. More argument started as Bobby attempted to sell off the bug insuring he'll have the dents worked out. Out of nowhere an alarmingly loud screeching sound cries out.

It makes the boys and Jess duck and cover as the windows of all the other cars shatter. Spraying glass everywhere. Sin gripped her head yelping loudly only to fall over as the sound made the shock wave from her back happen again. Everyone got up looking around shocked at what their seeing. Sin looks at the yellow stripped car in shock as she sat up in front of it. 'So I am right this can't just be another normal car' Sin thought to herself and for the first time she felt happier then she had been in a long time. Bobby then yells that he'll make the deal with Sam's dad.

Moments later they found themselves at Sam's house he has invited them and one of his guy friends, Miles, to join him in going to a party at the local park. Sam had ran inside his house to get cleaned up for the party leaving the girls in the backward. They had some small talk with Sam's parents were they meant Judy, Sam's mom. The chat didn't last long as Judy started to complain to Ron about their work-in-progress backyard. Jess and Sin had moved to the driveway away from the parents and the car.

A hushed argument was happening between them more like Sin's normal rants but this time it had more pain behind it. "I'm sick of this shock torture that's forced upon me. Being cramped up into a human skin like a prison cell. Sick of slowly losing my sanity, sick of not being able to transform anymore, sick of other bots all trying to kill me." Sin whisper yelled at Jess who only tries to calm her down. "Sin I know your stressing out being close to a fix for your problem must make it only harder but we need to be gentle about this." Jess whispers back patting Sin's back. Ron had peeked over the car giving the girls a weird look causing Jess to go to him. To dissolve any issues with him blaming it on Sin's weird behavior for feeling bad about attacking Sam.

Sin walked up to the car and crouched down in front of it placing a hand on its grill. The metal was cool at first but quickly warmed up this time it felt more inviting this made her smile softly only for it to slowly fade away. Her eyes searched the car were her hand rested as if looking for answers. Dropping her head to face the ground she tensed her shoulders breathing out a long, low sigh. "Please….please tell me you're not a-" Sin started to whisper every word dripped with caution and worry.

"-a Decepticon?" Sin asked nearly trembling her eyes not leaving the ground and her hand slowly losing the nerve to stay in place. The car's engine roared loudly but quickly died down for it alerted the parents and Jess. Ron and Judy looked at each other before shrugging it off. Sin's head snapped up with wide eyes as she looked at the car again. A flicker of hope shined in her now super bright blue eyes. Her pupils spines some as she watched the grill well her hand stroked it. "I-is that a no you not one?" she asked cursing mentally for stuttering.

She waited for an answer only to hear Sam and his dad argue about the loan and the path within it. Standing up straight to meet Sam and Jess approach her. Sam jumps at her site stumbles back and opens the door to the driver seat. Sin goes to the passenger seat were Jess let her into the back seat Jess now in the passenger seat. Sam mumbles something about 'why he brought Sin too' but Jess's look made him shut up fast.

Sam started up the car making black smoke pump out of its tail pipe before driving off. As they left the house the radio snapped on with it "The skies are going to be clearer than ever today Rick on this nice bright summer day." A news caster cheers. The radio played out before Sam shut it off looking to Jess then back. Sin smiles to herself gripping the seat belt slightly in return it tightened more but yet still with a gentle feel. Sam stopped in front of his friend's Miles house. Jess got out getting a shocked look from Miles as he walked up to the car. Jess rolled her eyes before climbing into the back with Sin smiles more still holding the seat belt as she turned to look out the window.


	3. So it Begins

They arrived to the park in a...well kinda timely matter. Sam parks and gets out followed by his oh so smart friend. Walking away from the car and towards a black lifted truck. "Yeah okay Sam don't wait up or anything we'll just catch up" Jess huffed out under her breath as she gets out followed by Sin. Sin only groans and crosses her arms. Turning her attention to the car with a side ways glace before Jess calls for her.

Turning full on to face her Sin notices Jess's glare as she watched Sam and the other making a fool of them selves. Jess grabs Sin's upper arm dragging her away from the car and onto the grass. Sin frowns at the green non paved ground she now stood on. Its not that she hated grass\dirt she just preferred to be on concrete. Now if it was sand she would have a much more bitter attitude about it.

"So much for interrogating Sam" she whispered tearing her gaze from him to Sin. "So a new plan then?" Sin hummed out with a low tone. Knowing the truth behind Sam's new car. Though the question was if she should let her friend know to...probably should. Sin holds a hand up to stop Jess from speaking further. "The car..." Sin starts making Jess lean left some to see past her. Looking back with wide eyes of concern.

"Are you sure?" Jess asks earning a nod as an answer. "Do you think this is some kind of trap but how could he have known our plan?" She asked in a hushed panicked yell. Sin shook her head in a 'no' motion. Jess stared at the car then looked to Sam. Where it looked like the owner of the black truck was attempting to bully him. Both the girls face palmed and shook the heads in embarrassment.

A moment of watching him more Sin clicked her tongue in a result of an idea popping to mind. "OK I got an idea you stay here watch over Sam as I head back to his dwelling and search for the glasses" Sin explains with a grin of her proudful plan. Raising an eyebrow Jess cocks her head to the side. "Why do I stay here? Why not you stay and I break into his house?" Jess asks crossing hear arms and popped a hip out to the side looking all sassy.

"Cause one Sam doesn't like me and two I'm created for infiltration missions like this" Sin says snapping her fingers together with a swift movement to the side as she copyed Jess's posture. Jess huffed with a tsk sound as she gave up after that explanation. They aprouched the car now with a set plan. Jess leaned on the car hood as Sin stood of to the side resting her hands on her hips. They watched as the jerk face trying to bully Sam gestured to them earning a back glace from Sam who looked like he just then remembered they were even hear.

Sin throw her hands up to the look he made to them as he made an excuse about why to other girls were with them. Probably saying something lame like they were his cusens who are visiting. Miles, Sam's guy friend was climbing a tree for an unknown reason. A girl came into view using her pretty face to convince the jerk to leave Sam alone. This made Sam and Miles return Sam fighting with him about the tree climbing thing.

When they reached the car Sam went to Jess apologizing about being rude but it came out in a irritated tone. Miles aprouched the passenger side of the car nearing Sin. She eyed him not liking the googly eyes he was giving her body. Sin jalted at him thrusting her arms out with the 'bring it on' look. Miles jumps from frite before tumbling his way into the passenger's side window. Sin rolled her eyes and groaned. She soon smiled as she heard Sam and Jess snickering at Mikes reaction. A brief moment when all three of them got along.

Sam turned and leaned on the side next to the front tire near the driver side staring after the girl who stopped the bully earlier. She has tane skin and black hair from what the girls can tell. She also looked like she was one of those prepy types. Jess forces Miles to let her into the back seat but Sin stayed out of the car claiming she wasn't ready to get in. This put Miles back into the passengers seat. Both Sin and Jess had the feeling Sam was looking to leave soon so this put them back to plan A.

As Sam watched this girl walk away leaving the 'party'. The car's radio turned on suddenly singing "who's going to drive you home, tonight?". (Sorry to lazy to look up where the lyric is from and\or who sings it) Sin looks at the car with widen eyes but takes in tone that the car is looking to help Sam out with this girl he is drooling after. A eye roll was earned and the kept playing. Miles questions this oddness but Sam was to far gone to care.

" I'm going to drive her home" Sam states still ogling that poor girl's lushes boot-a. "What?! She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike" complained Miles. They argue earning a amused grin from Sin and a annoyed whine from Jess. "All right. Well put her in the back with the other two and I'll be quiet" Miles tried to reason with Sam. The fight went on a minute or two as Miles sounded like a child and Sam being one sided on his chance to flirt with the girl. Jess gasped a bit as plan B popped into mind but now it was plan B 2.0.

Jess nonchalantly ducked down into the back seats unnoticed for she wore all black and blended in with the seats. Sam gets in kicking Miles out of his car and looks to Sin. Think Jess was somewhere behind her he gave a pitiful look before apologized and claiming to make it up tomorrow. With that said Sin nodes and gave a thumbs up wishing him luck which he smiled and nod. Looking like their filling going get passed the whole 'night terror' attack from earlier.

Driving off to try and flirt with the girl. Unaware he only left Miles and Sin behind.


	4. Breaking and Entering

Sin watches the car disappeared with Jess, Sam and the girl that holds Sam's attention. Turning to Miles who now was watching her right back. "OK Miles let's head back" Sin says heading back to Sam's dwelling. Miles follows shortly behind trying for small talk. After getting to Miles dwelling dropping him off. Being no longer watched Sin speeds off to Sam's. Her speed adnormal to normal humans being a mere blur.

The sun was starting to head down by the time Sin finally makes her move. Sam's parents are in the living room chilling with each other and some wine. Them being destracted by the television. Sin entered the backyard from the side opening by the driveway. Peeking in through the back door before backing up onto the lawn looking up to the windows above.

Bending her knees she sprung to the window seel of the window on the flat wall away from the over hang of the portch. Thankful for once that she was a smaller, softer size making easy to not crush anything or a whole lot of nose. Clinging to the seel she tried to push up the window that was unfortunately locked. With a sigh Sin jumps back onto the lawn.

Going to the back door again looking in she tried the door hatch finding it unlocked sudently an idea popped in mind. Sin went to the front door ringing the bell a couple times before booking it back to the back door. Seeing both adults get up to answer the front door. Sin quietly but quickly went inside and up the stairs. Turning to the rooms she spoted the back room with signs on the door. "Must be Sam's" she thought taking a step torwards it.

A low growl stops her in her tracks. Looking down Sin spots a small dog attempting to look intimatating. Sin's pupils spin as her eyes glow down at the mutt. She growled back scaring the dog back down stairs. Stepping into the teenage boy's messy room now. Her eyes lit up casting a bright beam of light to use like a flashlight. Sin picked up and moved stuff around making sure to put them back in the right place so wouldn't leave sighs of her being there. Not finding the glasses on the desk Sin moved on to searching the other side.

Looking under the bed Sin spots a cardboard chest. Pulling it out and setting it onto the bed. Sin looked at it for a moment "I got a bad feeling about this..." She thought. Ignoring her instinct she popped the chests lid off. Finding magazines with human girls in odd outfits and/or posing on cars. Picking one up she looked at it before opening to a random page.

The context within the magazine startled Sin to the point were she yelped a little and fell back landing onto her back. Making a loud thud as she ground from the impact. A buzzing echoed in her head holding two fingers to her left ear to stop it. Jess voice started speaking in her head. "Yeah?" Sin asked making Jess repeat herself. "On way back" Jess spoke in a hushed panicked whisper yell. "Crap" she growled hanging up.

Getting to her feet the shouts of Sam's dad can be heard as they made their way up towards Sam's room. Sin grabbed the magazine whispering 'ews' over and over as she throws in into the chest and kicks the chest back under the bed. Shouts from Sam's dad on the other side of the door. Right when it opens Sin was out the window and hiding on the roof. Their voices can be heard talking about the wind being the reason of the nose.

"F*** didn't find the glasses..." She curses herself in a low tone. Seeing the window being shut and the bedroom light go back off. Sin sighs leaning back onto her hands from her sitting position looking to the changing sky.

"Now to play the waiting game"


End file.
